


Camping

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, camping out, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ren end up in a compromising situation on the planet of the Starkiller base. Ren nearly dies but General Hux comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138738391797/kylo-and-hux-camping-out-on-the-star-destroyer

Starkiller Base was absolutely freezing. Of course, it was just the General and Commander’s luck that during their scouting trip, they had gotten lost. On their own weapon at that. Embarassing...

“It’s freezing...absolutely freezing. We just had to scout here, on this godforsaken planet that you chose.” Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, whined as he rubbed his arms, looking around the darkened, snowy forest. 

“Well it’s what you offered... ‘Let’s go scouting, Hux. Let’s see if there’s anything we’ve missed?’ Yes Ren, thank you for that.” Hux growled and shuddered as he pulled his Great Coat tighter over his shoulders. Ren was impossible to deal with. 

“You should have stopped me...” Ren whispered and shuddered slightly, looking around.

It was dark and quiet, a difference from the usually loud and well-lit base they had been calling home for quite some time. Snow fell softly onto the ground, seeming to muffle the sounds of the world around them. There was the occasional crunch and rustle of a stick being stepped on by one of the men. A soft wind blew through the area, causing Ren’s cloak and Hux’s coat to blow behind them. 

“I believe we should just stop and make camp. I have the materials.” Hux stopped, looking back at Ren, who was shivering and shaking like a leaf, teeth chattering and lips cracked and pale. Small ice particles started to form on his lashes and Hux knew he would have to ensure the other’s safety and make a camp. 

“Well I suggest you hurry.” Ren whimpered, pulling his hood up over his head. His whole body was fighting against him, telling him that he was cold and weak, but Ren wasn’t. He couldn’t be. 

Hux rolled his eyes as he swung his his great coat off and went over to Ren, staring up at him. There was a moment of vulnerability in his eyes as he stared into Ren’s soft brown eyes. Placing the coat onto the other’s shoulders, he sighed and let his hands slide over the Commander’s jaw before turning back to the empty space where his pack lay. There, he began to unpack everything and set up the small two-man tent that he had decided to bring along. Just in case.

Kylo leaned up against the tree closest to him as he watched the other leave his side. Hux had a gentle touch to him when he allowed it. And Kylo appreciated those moments, especially ones like these. Watching Hux turn into a working man within seconds... It was riveting. Even through the black folds of Hux’s uniform, he could see the other’s slim yet lean form working and twisting and bending as he made the shelter. Smirking to himself, he tugged the great coat closer to his body, taking in a deep breath. It smelled of expensive detergent and linens with a dash of something cinnamon-like. The scent of Hux. 

Time passed. The moon rose even higher into the sky then both men ever thought possible. It shed it’s soft light into the willows of the tree branches, filtering out in spots onto the snow. The wind was still blowing gently, but not without bite. Kylo was shaking and shivering even with the great coat, forcing himself to control his body temperature, willing it to stay high enough so he wouldn’t die... Hux had been working his ass off making the tent and gathering wood for a fire. But he’d spent so much time bent over the small twigs, he’d nearly forgotten about his commander. 

“G-General...” Kylo chattered softly. 

“Ren not now.” Hux muttered as he rubbed the two stick together, struggling to even come up with a small lick of fire. 

“Hu-Hux...” The commander shivered as he spoke, his whole body wracked with shaking, eyes partially opened. 

“Ren. Not. Now. I am trying to make a fire.” Hux hissed and batted his hand back at Kylo to hush before going back to the task at hand. Kylo was just being dramatic at this point. 

Kylo gave a faint whimper as he leaned against the tree and slid down until he was sitting. “B-Bren...dol.” He croaked and leaned his head to the side, allowing his eyes to finally close. 

At the sound of his name, Hux turned around and spotted Ren on the ground, eyes closed, his face as pale as the snow beneath him, lips cracked and bleeding slightly. Startled, he stood up and brushed his pants off to run over to the other, kneeling beside him. 

“Ren...Ren. Wake up.” Hux whispered and gently clasped the other’s face in his hands, slapping his cheek. “Ren...” 

There was no response from the other. None at all... Panic struck Hux’s heart as he looked around and back to the fire. It was the only thing that might help his commander. Standing up, he rushed back over to the small fire pit he had made and began to rub furiously at the sticks, muttering to himself. Glancing over his shoulder at Kylo, he furrowed his brows and rubbed harder before the sticks broke and gave out. Staring down at his hands, Hux paused before the realization slowly came over him. He stood and looked around, quite calmly before grabbing the sticks and and throwing them somewhere into the abyss of the woods. He gave a yell before taking a deep breath and going back to Kylo. 

“Ren...Ren...” He murmured and tugged the great coat tighter around him. “Ren...please...” Hux whimpered softly, shakily brushing his hand over the other’s cheek. Hux knew he harbored feelings. But those feelings had been compressed to the deepest area of his soul, pushed, forced down by training at a young age. Yet here they were, bubbling up again after 28 years... 

Looking back at the tent, Hux huffed and moved closer to Kylo, wrapping his arm around the other’s torso. Slowly, he began an attempt to drag Kylo to the tent and get him inside with some blankets. He was quite heavy, a massive amount of bulk to move around. But Hux had to do his best. Dragging Kylo to the entrance of the tent, he huffed and let out a breath before stepping inside and taking the other with him. Once they were both inside, Hux tore off Kylo’s boots and socks and tossed them outside with his own. Then, he worked on getting the snow soaked clothes off of the commander, tugging at Kylo’s pants until they came to his ankles, working them over his feet and folding them in a corner. Finally, He grabbed a warm wool blanket and draped the other in it. Now...he had to wait. 

Sitting next to Kylo in his bare feet, hs brushed his dark locks back gently, frowning. “Ren... why did you have to be such an...idiot.” He laughed weakly and shook his head. “And now you go and erase 28 years of hard work...my father would be outraged...” 

There was no response from Kylo, just soft breathing, his chest rising and falling slowly. Hux frowned and shifted to lay down next to the other, on his side. He was falling apart at the seams because of one man... one ridiculous man... 

“Ren...please.” Hux whispered one more time, his name like a prayer on the General’s lips. And with one final sigh, Hux leaned forward and pressed the most chaste of kisses to Ren’s cracked and bloodied lips before turning on his other side, away from the body. Closing his eyes tight, Hux curled up tight and willed himself into a painless, dreamless sleep...

What had once been the moon, filtering through the thin fabric of the tent, was now the sun. It was still quiet, but one could sense less of a silence among them. Morning had risen and so had Hux. Sitting up, he was almost scared to turn over and see what had become of Kylo. But he had to. Rubbing his arms, Hux twisted to stared down at Ren and let out a sigh of relief. 

Kylo was laying on his side, curled up, his eyes slowly fluttering. Grumbling, he shifted and tried to sit up, looking around in a sort of surprise. 

“Where am I? General?” He stated. 

“A tent...I made shelter. You had passed out... you said my name.” Hux explained , reaching the other’s pants. “I was worried you had...well it’s not important, is it? You’re here and we must get back to base.” Hux muttered and tossed the pants to the commander, mumbling to himself. 

“You...” Ren paused and lifted his fingers to his cracked lips. He had remembered something ever so vaguely of last night. 

“Get dressed.” Hux snapped as delicately as he could, not wanting to seem too hostile. “You...knew my name.” He added in a whispered. 

“Well I wouldn’t be a good enough commander if I didn’t know our General’s first name.” Ren stated in a joking tone. Calling out Hux’s true name had been a last ditch effort for the other to notice him. A very...intimate detail that he had called himself out on that night.

Hux rolled his eyes and huffed. “I should have just left you out there.” 

Ren smirked as he tugged on his pants, shaking his head. “Guess 28 years of hard work didn’t pay off. Because you care, Brendol Hux.”


End file.
